Rise of the Prime Beings Series
Rise of the Prime Beings is a story which focuses on the primordial entities and how things happen in order to be like they are today, the story takes place just before Dean kills Death and frees Amara. Story Plot Cain died and only Dean retains the greatest evil to be freed...but Amara isn't the greatest evil, she's not even the oldest, and as Amara don't seems determined to do her tantrum without freeing the evilest of all beings, it will be to the Team Free Will to save the world...again. Differences with the main canon story * Chuck isn't God but Yaldabaoth, God's nephew, the true God is a nigh-omnipotent being who always existed and created the angels with his wife, Yaldabaoth then brainwashed all angels into believing that he was their sole creator. * There's more Archangels, the Nine Archangels are, in birth order, Michael, Lucifer, the twin siblings Samael and Azrael, Barachiel, Jegudiel, Raphael, Gabriel, Raguel and Amenadiel. * The true ruler of Hell is the Devil, but goes by the name Satan and he is the true progenitor of demon kind, he is an ancient monster from before light appeared. * Archdemons exist, they are primordial demonic creatures who are creations of Satan, like Archangels, they are nine and they are Ahriman, Bael, Paimon, Beleth, Purson, Asmodai, Vine, Balam and Belial. * Lilith was converted by Satan, not Lucifer. ** She is the first demon who was formerly human, the Ancient Demons were turned before but are lives on the Protoverse, the first realm created by God. * Amara isn't God's opposite but Asherah's opposite, God is the opposite of Satan. * Hell is not created by God to host Lucifer and the fallen angels but rather Satan's prison that the Devil twisted into a realm of despair and desolation. * Michael isn't God oldest living creation, the oldest beings created by God are the Architects, proto-angels who helped God to create the Protoverse. * An other Mark exists, however, instead of keeping a seal locked, it is beared by the possible vessel of Satan and was created by himself. Cast Main Characters * Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) * Sam Winchester (Jared Padalecki) * Castiel (Misha Collins) * Sophia (Natalie Portman) Species and Objects Species Hybrids * Demonster (Demon-Monster Hybrid) * Mongel (Angel-Monster Hybrid) * Nephalem (Angel-Demon Hybrid) * Nephilim (Angel-Mortal Hybrid) * Cambion (Demon-Mortal Hybrid) * Endarkened (Darkling-Mortal Hybrid) * Necromancer (Reaper-Mortal Hybrid) * Vaewolf (Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid) * Warlock (Demon-Witch Hybrid) * Messiah (Primordial-Mortal Hybrid) Angels * Archangels * Seraphim * Grigori * Powers * Principalties * Virtues * Ophanim * Rit Zien * Regular Angels * Cherubim Demons * Archdemons * Emperors of Hell * Princes of Hell * Knights of Hell * Squires of Hell * Crossroad Demons * Regular Demons Darklings * Dark Lords * Brotherhood of Makuta * Darkborn * Regular Darklings Monsters * Leviathans * Alphas * Dragons * Phoenixes * Vaewolves * Wendigos * Werewolves * Vampires Reapers * Malthael * Grim Reapers * Regular Reapers Elementals * Elemental Emperors * Elemental Lieutnants * Regular Elementals Primordial Beings * God * Satan * Amara * Asherah * Yaldabaoth * Appolyon * Chaos * Aurelion * Ananke * Sephiroth * Qliphoth Others * Archons * Destroyers * Messiahs * Guardians * Shedim * Seven Behemoths * Time Wraiths * Space Monitors * Dark Phantoms Weapons/Objects * Angel Blade * Angel Sword * Primordial Weapons ** Archangel Weaponry *** Archangelic Weapons *** Archangel Blades ** Archdemon Weaponry *** Archdemonic Weapons *** Archdemon Blades ** Malthael's Sickles ** The Five Swords of Elements *** Aleph *** Salamander *** Undyne *** Sylph *** Gnome ** Makuta's Weapons * Mark of The Beast * Mark of Cain Category:Rise of the Prime Beings Series Category:Fanon Series